And They'll Sing a Lullaby
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: But, do they Feel what you feel? See what you see? Hear what you hear? Smell what you smell? Taste what you taste? No my dearest child, they do not, not like me. Two-Shot.
1. I

_And They'll Sing a Lullaby_

* * *

><p>Monsters aren't real! They tell you, but they don't <em>know<em> what lurks below the bed, in the darkest, farthest, corner of your closet, behind the curtains curve, just outside the door. They laugh your fears off; too little sleep, over imaginative, delusional you are called. But, do they _Feel_ what you feel? _see_ what you see? _Hear_ what you hear?_ Smell _what you smell? _Taste _what you taste?

No my dearest child they do not, not like _me. _Do they _feel_ the pinpricks of their presences? _Feel _the chill that resonates with their coming? Can they _feel _the fluttering in their chest when they realize there is no escape? Do they _see_ the figures dart around the corner of their eyes? _See_ the shadows morph and grow as they seep into the room to play? Can they _see_ the pallid, sunken, dull eyes of the creatures when they come to chat? Do they _hear _their manic never ending whispers? _Hear_ their screams repeat over and over as they will for eternity? Can they _hear_ them when they come, demanding your attention, your will, your _life_? Do they _smell_ the decay, of always rotting bodies?_ Smell_ the repulsive mediums of the trillions of ways to die? Can they _smell _the sweat that trickles down your trembling body when they frighten you?

What? Ha! Ha! Ha! You got me there dearest child, I'm _sure _they _can_ smell you! Now my dearest you must let me continue, yes? You are still interested, aren't you? Oh hush now, dearest child; I'm just teasing, I will not stop. Now...

Do they _taste_ the bitter sweetness of death hanging thick in the air surrounding them? _Taste_ the dryness of your mouth, when fear steals your speech? Can they _taste_ the tang of metal, smoke, poison, and dirt salivating in your mouth from their very being? No! They can _not_! Not those fools! They are closed off to the other world, ignorant of the horrors and terrors and the _beauty_, yes my dear, beauty does lie within death.

Now, I know you do not believe me now, but someday...you will be able to see it yourself. We have more than enough time to come and appreciate the quietness and stillness possessed by the deceased, and oh! Their endless patience! If you learn anything from them my child, be it patience. It is a skill I did not see value in in my own youth. Now look at me! I can hardly contain myself from out right squeezing you! I've been incapable of resting, I could not, not until another like us-_you-c_ame to me.

What? Oh no my dearest! You mustn't tell a soul! Not even that papa of yours, he'll think I've corrupted his _ange_. Hm? Yes, he does know, that is why I tell you to keep it to yourself my child. I learned the hard way, no one will except our..._gift_. It is too frightening to their simple minds, that brother of yours is terrified of ghosts! But, has he ever seen one? No! He's terrified by the very thought and by the crude tales about them. Now, child, just _imagine_ what would happen if _he _knew about your lovely gift. Yes, yes, quite right, he would indeed "freak out". Ha! He _would_ make you check bellow his bed every night wouldn't he?

Now be done with this silliness. I need your solemn oath that you will not breath a word of this outside this room, not even on your death bed my dearest child. Shh...no tears, my child, it is not a curse to be burdened with this secret. Think of it as your own private joke, when others speak of the creatures lurking in the shadows and tell _outrageous_ tales you can smile and laugh at the absurdity of it all. Because, you my only, my dearest, know the _truth_. The dead, the ghosts, the spirits, the poltergeists, the demons, are _much_ more than silly tales. Oh child! Of course! You can come to me whenever you are frightened, hurt, angry or confused by what they do. They can be quite quizzical, these beings.

Love me? How-child you do not need to force yourself to love me for telling you the truth of your gift. I'm doing my part, you are kin my dearest child. You want to? Oh child...I love you as well, but this _must _be kept bound and sealed. Your gift, your love, both would not be understood at this time. Hush child, I have you, you are safe. I will ward them against frightening you for the time, but I command you to learn your own methods to cope with them. I will not give you mine, they are for you to figure out on your own. A song? You want me to sing? Oh, my dearest, I can not deny you.

_Weightless lips kiss your drowsy eyes, __ghastly grins await you when you wake, _

_Sleep, dearest child,_

_ Do not fear, they'll sing you songs forgotten by the living you know not, _

_Therefore sleep, _

_While they o'er you watch and keep, _

_S__leep, pretty dearest, _

_Do not fear, _

_And they'll sing a lullaby_

* * *

><p><strong>I was trying out a new style, what do you think? Do you like it? Dislike it? <em>Please <em>review!**

** Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	2. II

_They Are Waiting_

**Revamped and re-posted as of 3/34/13.**

* * *

><p>Shh...Do not fret little one, papa has you. What you see is true, they see you too, yes. Hush little one, they mean no harm..not now. No, <em>non<em>, they are no more dangerous than our people. Calm yourself, I can not tell you of them if you will not listen. It's alright my lovely, now listen as I tell you what my kin once told me. The monsters hiding under beds and inside closets are not wild tales, nor the spirits waiting in the shadows. They are real just as you and _moi_, but, oh little one...they are not as frightening as the blind would lead you to believe.

They are stuck my lovely, they can not leave. I must tell you life can become dull if not maddening when you are invisible to the greater part of humanity. They only want a bit of company my little one. Hm? Really, that's all they want. Can _you_ imagine having not a soul to speak to for years and years? Ha, ha, ha, I suppose it is a bit difficult for you right now. As much as it pains me my lovely, a time will come when company is spare and loneliness will begin to creep in. Yes, yes my lovely I have battled through such a time and as a daughter of mine I have no doubts you shall face the same. Shh, little one there is no reason to fret, for you see, the spirits will take away the edge; dull the pain to something less than maddening...

What lovely? Oh no, no, _non_. You mustn't ever tell a soul about what you see my little one. They will be frightened, confused and possibly-just maybe-even jealous. I remember when my teacher told me not to ever tell another, I didn't listen. I told my dear brother, your uncle, lovely. He is frightened by the things in the dark, but does not see them. I thought-well, it doesn't much matter anymore, but he grew jealous in time. He hated that I could do something he could not. He resents me still, and I am all but invisible to him as well as the rest of the world. Oh, lovely little one...do not fear you and I may speak as freely as you wish about this and maybe, someday, I'll introduce you to my teacher. But, for now I will keep you to myself (I can't bare the thought of sharing).

Scary? They look scary? I was once told very long ago when I was just as small as you that there is beauty in death. I may have not believed then, but I do now. The spirits, much like ourselves, never age or change. They are _eternal _and in this there is beauty. I know, I know, it's difficult to see now. Someday, my lovely you will _see_. There is comfort in their eternalness as well; when all the world changes around you and _you_ are still the same, their eternalness reminds you that you are not alone in this plight. In time when you come to this conclusion, you may want to make the beings around you your confidants, friends, family and maybe even your lovers. But, I must warn you little one do not _ever_ become so close to them as to tell them all of your secrets. It gives them power, and power in any of their hands, even the most benign is never a good idea. They use it against you, they will possess you, they will hurt you, do whatever they deem necessary to feel, _be_, alive once more.

It does sound scary, doesn't it? But, I suppose that is what a warning such as mine should do; I pray you head it my lovely.

Hm? Already asking a new question I see! Ha ha, no I do not mind. As for your question...I do suppose I could teach you a few things. Not too much my little one, it is better you find your own way. There are tricks to ward off the worst of them, I guess that means I will be teaching you a bit of magic then. _Oui_, lovely, just as they are real so is magic. It's quite spectacular if I say so myself. No, I shall teach only enough to ward off the most dangerous of them, if you wish to learn anything else it is your job to teach yourself. I will not be persuaded little one, it is up to you to find your own way. I am only here to guide you as my own teacher did. My teacher? Well, he was a colonist of mine once. Ha ha ha, no more hints my lovely. I'm sure if you gave it a bit more thought you'd figure it our quite quickly-_O__ui_, my little one, it is him. He's a good man no matter what others have and will say. Yes, yes he taught almost all I know.

Now, It's quite late isn't it? I do believe it's time for bed little one. Not tired you say? Then...a lullaby! Would that help my little one? Ah, wonderful;

_Sleep my lovely, _

_find dreams of dark hues_

_but, do not fear_

_they await ready to take you,_

_Sleep my lovely_

_they are waiting,_

_waiting for you_

_arms open,_

_to take you_

_into sleep_

* * *

><p><strong>So after I wrote England's view of telling Canada about his "gift", I had the urge to write what Canada would tell one of his Providences-a girl for that matter-about their "gift". So what do you guys think of this Canada? Good? Bad? Please review, thank you.<br>**

**Words:**

_**Non: No**_

_**Oui: Yes**_

_**Moi: Me**_


End file.
